danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
ארכיון האימפריה העות'מאנית
thumb|608px|מרכז| ארכיון האימפריה העות'מאנית או Osmanlı İmparatorluğu Arşivi אוסף תמונות על ירושלים 8c6a4b667291d712b66f0981b8555aca.jpg Jerusalem Al Aqsa Moschee um 1900.jpg Kudüs1 1898.png הר הבית טורקי.jpg עם יונים.jpg צמונה נפלאנ.JPG Jerusalem in Winter, Palestine, 1893.jpg DtWIn-zXcAAwyE6.jpg Jerusalem, Palestine, 1870.jpg The Tower of David, Jerusalem, Palestine, 1859.jpg חברון רוברטז .jpg פתיחת תחנת הרכבת בירושלים 222.JPG פתיחת תחנת הרכבת בחיפה עם תפילה.JPG מריסטן בעיר העתיקה.JPG מצודת ירושלים 888.JPG מצבות נחל קדרון.JPG מבט על רחוב ברושלים.JPG ירושלים הר הבית11.JPG ירושלים 98.JPG חיל האויר הטורקי בירושלים.JPG התותח יורה בחודש הרמדן.JPG הר ציון וקבר דוד.JPG הר הבית 555.JPG הדרך לחברון.JPG תמונות מאוסף ארץ ישראל צבא טורקי בחיפה.JPG פתיחת תחנת הרכבת בחיפה עם תפילה.JPG מסגד חסן בק יפו.JPG מגדל הזכרון לרכבת בחיפה.JPG מבט להר הקרנטל ביריחו.JPG הדרך לחברון.JPG נמל יפו היסטורי.JPG סכר מים.JPG יפו ארכיון טורקי.JPG בריכות שלמה טורקי.JPG באר שבע בניין הממשל.JPG 1898רמלה עותמני.JPG תמונות מהאוסף המזרח התיכון Buffalo cart in Istanbul, 1900s.jpg|רכב בופלו איסנבול 1900 Tebnin, Lübnan, 1863.jpg|תבנין לבנון 1863 A Street in Istanbul, 1910s.jpg|איסנבוך 1910 Tunisia, 1829.jpg|טוניס 1929 אתר twitter *הקישור אלר facebook *הקישור מהבלוג ארכיונים (כמוזיאונים) הינם מהכלים החשובים ביותר בידי מדינות הלאום המודרניות להשפעה על עיצוב תפיסת הזהות שלהן ועל האופן בו נכתבת ההיסטוריה שלהן. בהקשר זה מתמודדת המדינה המודרנית עם שאלות כגון האם לפתוח לרווחה את כלל הארכיונים שלה תוך דבקות בסטנדרטים בינלאומיים של פירסום מסמכים; האם לצנזר נושאים רגישים בעלי השלכות על הזהות והביטחון הלאומיים ואם כן לכמה שנים; האם לאפשר גישה חופשית לארכיונים רק לאנשים 'מטעם' שעליהם ניתן 'לסמוך' שיכתבו באופן אשר תואם להשקפת העולם והאידאלוגיה של הממשלה והאתוס הלאומי; והאם בכלל להשקיע משאבים באיסוף, תיעוד ושימור מסמכים וממצאים מתקופות שונות, או שמא לתת לדברים לשקוע בתהום הנשייה, במיוחד כאשר מדובר בתקופות ובנושאים רגישים. בהקשר זה מעניין מאוד לבדוק את המדיניות התורכית הנוכחית בהקשר לארכיון העות'מאני באיסטנבול, אשר נמצא תחת אחריותו של משרד ראש הממשלה התורכי. ארכיון זה שכן עד לאחרונה בלב האיזור התיירותי של העיר, בסמוך למסגדים ולאתרי המורשת העות'מאנית החשובים – איזור סולטאן אחמט אשר היה חביב מאוד על מאות החוקרים הפוקדים מידי שנה את הארכיון. לפני מספר חודשים הועבר הארכיון על מיליוני מסמכיו, בתהליך שעדיין לא נסתיים, למשכנו החדש בפאתי שכונת קאיט-האנה האפרורית. צעד זה היה לצנינים בעיני רבים מהחוקרים אשר נהגו לפקוד את שכיות החמדה של איסטנבול בהפסקות עבודתם בארכיון, מהן כך נראה שאבו השראה למחקריהם, ונדמה כי לא מעט מהם עדיין מתקשים לעכל את המעבר. למתבונן מן הצד אין אלא להשתאות מהמבנה הגרנדיוזי החדש של הארכיון בעל הצורה הסימטרית שבמרכזו מבנה בצורת כדור ושורת מזרקות שניכר כי בבנייתו הושקעו סכומי עתק. יתכן כי את ההשראה קיבלו התורכים מהארכיון הלאומי הבריטי הממוקם במבנה מונומנטלי בקיוגארדנס (Kew Gardens) שמחוץ ללונדון. לא מן הנמנע כי ההשקעה הניכרת במעבר לבניין החדש קשורה לאופן בו הממשל הנוכחי בתורכיה תופס את התקופה העות'מאנית ואת מורשתה. יש אף הטוענים כי רצונה של הממשלה התורכית להתחבר מחדש למורשת העות'מאנית – בניגוד לממשלים הכמאליסטיים ששלטו בתורכיה עד לעשורים האחרונים – הוביל לאירגון מחדש של שורות הארכיון תוך איוש השורות בצוות הנאמן להשקפתו האידיאולוגית של המשטר. נידמה כי גם התקלות בתפעול המבנה אינן אלא חבלי לידה שיתוקנו בהמשך בידי הצוות המסור של הארכיון. לנו כישראלים יש רבות ללמוד – לטוב ולרע – מהמדיניות התורכית בנוגע לארכיון העות'מאני. ארכיון זה כולל מיליונים רבים של מיסמכים, שרק חלקם נחקר לעומק עד היום, מתקופה של מאות שנים של שליטה עות'מאנית באיזורים שבעבר נכללו באימפריה העות'מאנית ושכיום שוכנות בהם עשרות מדינות לאום אשר קמו על חורבות האימפריה. מצד אחד ההשקעה בפיתוח ושימור הארכיון מעוררות קינאה. בעשור האחרון עבר הארכיון משכן פעמיים וניכרת מגמה תמידית של שיפור השירות וייעול העבודה בו. אם לפני עשרים שנה לא ניתן היה לצלם כלל מסמכים בארכיון, היכולת להזמינם הייתה מוגבלת, והכנסת מחשבים ניידים נאסרה בתחילת עידן השימוש בהם, הרי שכיום הארכיון נגיש לכל, נוח וידידותי. מיליוני המסמכים נסרקים בהדרגה, הקטלוג הממוחשב מתרחב בהתמדה, זמינות המסמכים גבוהה, ותנאי העבודה השתפרו לאין ערוך. מגמות אלו, במיוחד הקטלוג הממחושב, שברו את אחיזת דור ההיסטוריונים הכמאליסטים המקורבים לצלחת בארכיון. בכך התאפשר לדור צעיר של חוקרים, הן תורכים והן זרים, לכתוב סוגים חדשים של היסטוריוגרפיה שאינם מוכפפים לנרטיב הלאומי התורכי ויכולים לתת פרספקטיבות חדשות על האימפריה העות'מאנית. חקר קבוצות שוליים שונות, כגון מיעוטים, כפריים, ונוודים, שבמשך עשורים הודרו מהמחקר או נחקרו בצורה מצומצמת, לא היה יכול להתאפשר ללא שינויים ארגוניים אלו שחורגים במהותם מהרמה הטכנית גרידא. בהשוואה לחלק מן הארכיונים בארץ הסובלים ממחסור כרוני במשאבים ומתאפיינים בתנאי עבודה בינוניים ניתן רק להתקנא בתורכים אשר הבינו את היתרונות הגלומים בהעמדת תנאי מחקר ראויים לחוקרים המגיעים לארכיון חשוב זה (אם כי יש בוודאי שיגידו כי גם מבנה צנוע הרבה יותר היה מספיק בהקשר זה). בארץ עד היום לא נמצאו המשאבים הנחוצים לשמר למשל את האוסף – הלא גדול – מהתקופה העות'מאנית שנמצא בגנזך המדינה ועל כן לא כולו נגיש לקהל. כאן אולי המקום להזכיר גם את סגירת ארכיון המדינה בירושלים למספר ימים בשנה שעברה ואת העובדה כי מעמדו של המבנה בו שוכן הארכיון לא הוסדר כראוי. ספק רב אם ההשקעה הכספית הגדולה המתוכננת בהעברת אוספי ארכיון גנזך המדינה עצמם לערד וניהול המקום בידי חברה פרטית, תוך שינוע המסמכים הדרושים לחוקרים על בסיס יומי בין ערד לירושלים, ישפרו את המצב. מצד שני אין להתעלם מהמעורבות הפוליטית הניכרת בעבודת הארכיון העות'מאני ונדמה שבעניין זה הדרך של תורכיה לעמידה בסטנדרטים בינלאומיים מקובלים עדיין לא הושלמה (אם כי יש לומר בגלוי כי למדינות רבות, ואף מערביות, יש נקודות תורפה ביחס לסוגיות רגישות בעברן בצורה שמשתקפת בעבודת הארכיונים שלהן). חלק ניכר מפירסומי הארכיון עוסקים – באופן שלא מתקבל בעין יפה בעיני רבים מהחוקרים – הן אלו המערביים והן חלק מהתורכיים – בעניין הארמני. נראה שהדבר נעשה מתוך ניסיון להוכיח את טענות הצד התורכי בדבר בוגדנות הארמנים במזרח אנטוליה ערב מלחמת העולם הראשונה ובזמן המלחמה עצמה, כפיות טובתם, וחבירתם לכוחות האויב העות'מאני, בראש ובראשונה לרוסים. מומחים לעניין אף טוענים כי תיקים העוסקים בעניין הארמני עברו צנזורה והושמטו מהם מסמכים המציגים הצד העות'מאני באופן שלילי, עניין בעל השלכות מרחיקות לכת לפרשנות המאוחרת יותר של האירועים שעומדים במוקד המחלוקת בין תורכיה לארמנים עד ימינו. כך, למרות שניתן כיום להזמין תיקים אלו – ולמעשה כמעט כל חומר הנמצא בארכיון, בניגוד לרוב הארכיונים במדינות המזרח-התיכון – באופן חופשי למדי, ערכם ההיסטורי של התיקים הללו לחוקרים מוטל בספק. רגע של מנוחה בארכיון החדש. צילום: פיליפ בורמו דוגמה נוספת למעורבות הפוליטית בעבודת הארכיון היא העברת מיליוני מסמכים הנוגעים לענייני קרקעות ארץ-ישראל העות'מאנית לראשות הפלסטינית ברמאללה, בהוראה ישירה של ארדואן, זאת כנראה בניסיון לבנות תיק ראיות שישמש הפלסטינים במשא ומתן עתידי מול ישראל בעניין רכוש הפליטים. גם אוסף מסמכים הנוגעים לארץ-ישראל בשלהי התקופה העות'מאנית שאותו פירסם הארכיון לפני מספר שנים סובל מבעייה דומה. ניכרים בו סלקטיביות וניסיון לתאר את השילטון העות'מאני באור חיובי ואידיאלי מידי תוך הדגשת טובו לאוכלוסייה המקומית, השקעתו בפיתוח הארץ, והתנגדותו להתיישבות ולהגירה היהודית – מלכודת דבש אליה נופלים גם לא מעט היסטוריונים מערביים. מגמה זו מתיישבת היטב עם השקפת העולם של השילטון הנוכחי בתורכיה על התפקיד ההיסטורי של תורכיה בנוגע לשאלת הסכסוך בארץ. בהקשר האחרון, יש לומר, הארכיון כולל עשרות אלפי מסמכים מרתקים העוסקים בארץ-ישראל בשלהי התקופה העות'מאנית, שלא נחקרו עדיין לעומק. הללו עשויים לשפוך אור חדש על ראשית ההתיישבות היהודית החדשה בארץ ישראל ולאפשר בדיקת אירועי התקופה מהזווית העות'מאנית תוך התנתקות מהשפעות הנרטיבים הלאומיים השולטים בכיפה בלימוד וחקר איזורינו, שאלות המחקר שהם כופים, הפריודיזציה (תיקוף), והתמקדות היתר בחקר האליטות תוך הזנחת קבוצות שוליים כגון פלאחים, נוודים ואחרים. מיותר לציין כי הדברים תקפים גם לגבי עשרות מדינות הלאום המודרניות שהוקמו על חורבות האימפריה העות'מאנית, שמספרן עולה בהתמדה (התוספת האחרונה קוסובו). לבסוף, בהינתן הלקחים מהארכיון התורכי כנסקר לעיל, יש לשאול בשנית אם לא הגיע הזמן אצלנו לשקול מחדש את פתיחתם של מגוון תיקים הנמצאים בגנזך המדינה והעוסקים בנושאים שנחשבו בעבר כרגישים, אך יתכן כי כיום הדיון עליהם היום הוא לא יותר מדיון אקדמי היסטורי. * יובל בן-בסט הוא מרצה בכיר בחוג להיסטוריה של המזרח התיכון באוניברסיטת חיפה. *המקור מהויקיפדיה האנגלית The Ottoman Archives are a collection of historical sources related to the Ottoman Empire and a total of 39 nations whose territories one time or the other were part of this Empire, including 19 nations in the Middle East, 11 in the EU and Balkans, three in the Caucasus, two in Central Asia, Cyprus, as well as Palestine and the Republic of Turkey. The main collection, in the Başbakanlık Osmanlı Arşivleri (The Prime Minister's Ottoman Archives) in Istanbul, holds the central State Archives (Devlet arşivleri). After more than a century in the center of the old city, the Ottoman state archives were relocated in 2013 to the Kağıthane district of Istanbul. היסטוריה The present collection contains a few documents from the earliest period up to the reign of Sultan Süleyman in the sixteenth century. The organization of these records as a modern archive began in 1847 with the establishment of Hazine-i Evrak.1 The original building was located on the grounds of the grand vezir’s offices in Gülhane and contained several main groups of documents: the records of the Imperial Council (Divan-i Hümayun) and the records of the grand vezir’s office (Bab-i Ali), as well as the records of the financial departments (Maliye) and cadastral surveys (tapu tahrir defteri). Mustafa Reşid Paşa ordered the building a new record office in 1846.2 It was completed by architect Gaspare T. Fossati in 1848. The office of "Surveillance of Treasury of Documents" was formed and Muhsin Efendi was appointed as its manager. With the establishment of the Republic, the Hazine-i Evrak was transformed into Başvekalet Arşiv Umum Müdürlüğü (The General Directorate of the Prime Ministry) and eventually the Başbakanlık Arşiv Genel Müdürlüğü. During this period, the records of various nineteenth-century Ottoman offices and administrative authorities were added to the collections. Concurrent with these changes and additions, Turkish scholars took the first steps to classify and catalog the various collections beginning in the 1910s. These early efforts produced a number of classified collections (tasnif) which are still cited according to the name of the scholar who created the catalog. Today the work of cataloging the vast collection continues.1 After more than a century in the center of the old city, the Ottoman archives were relocated in 2013 to the Kağıthane district of Istanbul. הסוגיה הארמנית בארכיון העות'מאני לא רק מידע על השושלת העות'מאנית והמדינה העות'מאנית, אלא גם על כל אומה המחזיקה במשאבים אלה. למרות היותו פתוח לכל החוקרים, חוקרים התלוננו על כך שנמנעה מהם גישה למסמכים בשל אופי נושא המחקר שלהם. 3 4 5 עם זאת, שפע של חוקרי רצח עם ארמני, כולל אר-ארפי סאראפיאן הבריטית-ארמנית, כמו גם טאנר אקקאם (הידוע במחקר שלו על קבלה של הארנונה הארמנית וקבלה) השתמשו בארכיונים העות'מאניים באיסטנבול בהרחבה, כשהם מצטטים מחקרים על הספרים שלהם טענו כי יש מכשולים בעת הגישה שלהם. 6 7 הפרלמנט האירופי הדגיש בהחלטה שהצביעו ב -15 באפריל 2015, כי על טורקיה להשתמש בהנצחה של מאה שנה לרצח עם הארמני כהזדמנות חשובה להכיר ברצח העם הארמני ולפתוח את הארכיון שלו. 8 כבל WikiLeaks 04ISTANBUL1074 מסווג ומוחתם על ידי דוד ארנט ב -4 ביולי 2004 9 בקונסוליה הכללית של ארה"ב באיסטנבול, קובע כי טורקיה ביטלה מסמכים מפלילים בנוגע לרצח העם הארמני מהארכיון: לדברי פרופ 'חליל ברקטי, אוניברסיטת סבנצי, היו שני מאמצים רציניים לטהר את הארכיון של כל מסמך מפליל בשאלה הארמנית. הראשון התרחש ב -1918, ככל הנראה לפני שכוחות בעלות הברית כבשו את איסטנבול. ברקטאיי ואחרים מצביעים על עדות בבתי הדין הצבאיים הטורקיים משנת 1919, המציינים כי מסמכים חשובים "נגנבו" מהארכיון. ברקתאי סבור כי הטיהור השני בוצע בשיתוף עם מאמציו של עוזאל לפתוח את הארכיון על ידי קבוצת דיפלומטים וגמלאים בדימוס בהנהגת השגריר לשעבר מוחארם נורי בירגי The Ottoman Archives not only contain information about the Ottoman dynasty and the Ottoman state, but also about each nation that holds part of these resources. Though touted as being open to all researchers, scholars have complained about being prevented access to view documents due to the nature of their research topic.345 However, plenty of Armenian Genocide researchers including the British-Armenian Ara Sarafian, as well as Taner Akcam (known for his research on and acceptance of the Armenian Genocide) have used the Ottoman archives in Istanbul extensively when citing research for their books though they have made claims that obstacles were put during their access.67 The European Parliament stressed in a resolution voted on 15 April 2015, that Turkey should use the commemoration of the centenary of the Armenian genocide as an important opportunity to recognize the Armenian Genocide and open its archives.8 The WikiLeaks cable 04ISTANBUL1074 classified and signed by David Arnett on July 4, 20049 at the Consulate General of the US in Istanbul states, that Turkey has eliminated incriminating documents concerning the Armenian Genocide from the Archives: According to Sabanci University Professor Halil Berktay, there were two serious efforts to purge the archives of any incriminating documents on the Armenian question. The first took place in 1918, presumably before the Allied forces occupied Istanbul. Berktay and others point to testimony in the 1919 Turkish Military Tribunals indicating that important documents had been "stolen" from the archives. Berktay believes a second purge was executed in conjunction with Ozal's efforts to open the archives by a group of retired diplomats and generals led by former Ambassador Muharrem Nuri Birgi *המקור *Ottoman Archives not only contain information about the Ottoman dynasty and the Ottoman state, but also about each nation that holds part of these resources. Though touted as being open to all researchers, scholars have complained about being prevented access to view documents due to the nature of their research topic.[345 However, plenty of Armenian Genocide researchers including the British-Armenian Ara Sarafian, as well as Taner Akcam (known for his research on and acceptance of the Armenian Genocide) have used the Ottoman archives in Istanbul extensively when citing research for their books though they have made claims that obstacles were put during their access.67 The European Parliament stressed in a resolution voted on 15 April 2015, that Turkey should use the commemoration of the centenary of the Armenian genocide as an important opportunity to recognize the Armenian Genocide and open its archives.8 The WikiLeaks cable 04ISTANBUL1074 classified and signed by David Arnett on July 4, 20049 at the Consulate General of the US in Istanbul states, that Turkey has eliminated incriminating documents concerning the Armenian Genocide from the Archives: According to Sabanci University Professor Halil Berktay, there were two serious efforts to purge the archives of any incriminating documents on the Armenian question. The first took place in 1918, presumably before the Allied forces occupied Istanbul. Berktay and others point to testimony in the 1919 Turkish Military Tribunals indicating that important documents had been "stolen" from the archives. Berktay believes a second purge was executed in conjunction with Ozal's efforts to open the archives by a group of retired diplomats and generals led by former Ambassador Muharrem Nuri Birgi האתר הרישמי כניסה לארכיון מוגבלת תמונות ממסמך PALESTINE N OTTOMAN DOCUMENTS מבחר תמונות קרנטינה לבעל בירושלים חיים.JPG|קרנטינה לבעלי חיים בירושלים סכר מים.JPG|סכר מים יפו ארכיון טורקי.JPG|יפו בריכות שלמה טורקי.JPG|בריכות שלמה באר שבע בניין הממשל.JPG|בנין המימשל בבאר שבע 1898רמלה עותמני.JPG|רמלה *המקור *העתק קטגוריה:האימפריה העות'מאנית קטגוריה:הר הבית